Austin
by Catherine Mackenzie
Summary: Just a sad, cute Harm and Mac story


Disclaimers: I wouldn't be writing fanfic if they were mine  
  
Feedback: it's be nice  
  
Spoilers: Pretty much from Boomerang up to Adrift.....only the outcome is  
  
different  
  
Summery: Just a sad, cute Harm and Mac story  
  
  
  
  
  
AUSTIN  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
1900 local  
  
Harm sat there on his couch in awe. He didn't think that she'd really  
  
do it. He didn't think that she'd really marry him. She was there now. She was  
  
saying goodbye. They were going down under for a while. She didn't know for how  
  
long, but she wasn't going to leave JAG. It was like she was going on vacation.  
  
Only longer. He tried to controll his emotions as she talked. "Mac, don't go."  
  
He choked out. "I don't want you to go. I need you, Sarah." Their tears mixed  
  
on the floor below their feet. "Harm, I have to go." Harm nodded his head.  
  
"Goodbye Harm. I'll be in touch." He engulfed her in one last hug. "I love  
  
you, Sarah." She pulled away and walked out. She left him standing there in  
  
his door way, tears constantly falling. She never looked back.  
  
The months went on slowly. Every weekend she would call. They would  
  
talk for hours. Each time after each call, Harm would cry himslef to sleep.  
  
He still couldn't believe that she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Firday evening  
  
1900 time for Mac's call  
  
It had been a year now, since she left. They got further away. Mac stopped  
  
calling every weekend. It tunred to everyother weekend to once a month and  
  
so on, until they barely spoke. Harm still, everynight Friday night, sat  
  
by the phone awating Mac's call. Tonight, he had the raido on. A song came on  
  
the caught his attention.  
  
'She left without leaving a number  
  
said she needed to clear her mind  
  
he figured she'd gone back to Austin  
  
Cause she talked about it all the time  
  
It was almost a year before she called him up'  
  
He listened to the words. They struch way to close to home, but he didn't  
  
shut it off. Tears formed in his eyes as he heard the chourse  
  
'Three rings and an answering machine is what she got  
  
If your calling about the car I sold it  
  
if this is Tuseday night I'm bowling  
  
if you got something to sell you're wasting you time  
  
I'm not buying If it's anybody else wait for the tone  
  
you know what to do and PS if this is Austin I still love you'  
  
That's when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't want to answer it.  
  
He thought that if he didn't answer it, the person would go away. He had his  
  
back to the door, so he didn't see the lock turn and the person step in. In fact  
  
he was so into the song, he didn't even know that who ever was at the door  
  
was now entering his house. That's when she heard the words to the song as  
  
well.  
  
'The telephone fell to the counter  
  
she heard but she couldn't believe  
  
What kind of man would hang that long  
  
what kind of love that must be  
  
she waited thress day and then she tried  
  
again she didn't know what she'd say  
  
but she heard three rings and then'  
  
Mac quietly closed the door. She listened to the song, all the while watching  
  
Harm. He looked like he was crying. He was now facing to where she could  
  
see his face, but he didn't realize she was there. He was sitting on the couch  
  
now, staring at the floor. The song played on.  
  
'If it's Friday night I'm at the ball game  
  
and first thing Saturday if it don't rain  
  
I'm headed to the lake and I'll be gone  
  
all weekend long but I'll call you back when  
  
I get home on Sunday afternoon and PS if this  
  
is Austin I still love you'  
  
Then Harm spoke to what he thought was an empty room. "PS if this is Sarah,  
  
I still love you." He mummbled to himself.  
  
'Well, this time she left her number but not another word  
  
then she waited by the phone and Sunday evening and this is what he  
  
heard'  
  
Mac knew the song very well. This was her moment to get to Harm. She walked  
  
over beside him and sang with the song.  
  
If youre calling about my heart it's still your's  
  
I should've listened to it a little more and it  
  
wouldn't have taken me so long to know where  
  
I belong and by the way boy this is no machine you're  
  
talking to can't you tell that this is Austin (Sarah. as Mac said)  
  
and I still love you. I still love you.'  
  
Harm looked through the tears in his eyes and saw the thing that he'd been  
  
longing to see. The person that he saw in his dreams, every time he closed  
  
his eyes, every time he saw a happy couple walking down the stree holding  
  
hands. "Mac?" He asked, some what confused. "What...what are you doing here?"  
  
Mac smiled. "I came back to you. That is, if you'll have me." Harm smiled  
  
like he hadn't in a long time. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Tears once  
  
again fell from their eyes as they hugged hello. That's how they stayed the  
  
rest of the night. Happy and in each others arms. 


End file.
